


I'll Crawl Home to Her

by BilletDoux



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Just the implication, there's no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: They'd talked about this a few days prior - coming to this spot near sunset, bringing food and alcohol, cuddling up under the willow tree that Remy had carved their initials into last summer in a joking, sweet gesture.Remy and Belladonna and their first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "Remy when was the last time you felt happy?"
> 
> Big thank you to Natalie who reads and edits all my work. Couldn't do any of this without her Also, if you want an idea for how I interpret Belladonna just Google Amandla Stenberg. She's the headcanon.
> 
> God I hope there's at least one another person who ships this lmfao.

They'd talked about this a few days prior - coming to this spot near sunset, bringing food and alcohol, cuddling up under the willow tree that Remy had carved their initials into last summer in a joking, sweet gesture.

“We’re gonna get _caught_ ,” Remy says, but his voice is light, and there's a smile on his face. The area is secluded, so there's no real risk of a random person finding them unless they know exactly where this spot is. Belladonna laughs and takes a sip from the cheap bottle of wine Remy had picked up.

“Assassins don't get caught, _cher,_ ” she tells him, and grabs a small stone to toss into the bayou. The fireflies hanging lazily over the water react to the noise and move along quickly.

“Dey do if it's an assassin dey be runnin’ from.”

“Julien ain't lookin’ for me. He still thinks I'm downtown makin’ groceries.” Belladonna points to the basket of vegetables and a book she'd brought along just in case. She takes another drink of their wine.

“Aye, aye,” Remy grabs the bottle from her. “I ain't takin’ you back home blasted, alright?”

“I had only two _sips_ , LeBeau. Give me a little more credit den dat, yeah?” Belladonna says, then smooths out the skirt of her dress. Remy’s always loved the way this white dress looks on her. She's always looked like an angel, but the white dress seems to enhance it. She leans her head back against Remy's shoulder, and Remy wraps his arms protectively around her waist.

Remy presses his mouth against Belladonna’s shoulder and hears her sigh.

“You love me, Remy?”

“I love you, yeah.”

She moves her hips in his lap, like she's adjusting herself, and Remy groans low in his throat. Belladonna chuckles and pulls Remy’s arms loose so she can turn around and face him. Remy's heart is beating faster than he thinks it ever has in his whole life.

“I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?” she asks.

“I could stand to be hearin’ it more often.”

Belladonna chuckles and brushes her lips against his forehead.

Remy puts his hands on Belladonna’s waist. “You gonna tell me if you get uncomfortable?”

“Yeah.”

They both undress quickly, leaving their clothes in one pile beside them. Belladonna keeps her bra, Remy leaves on the thin cotton tank top he'd worn underneath his shirt.  
Belladonna lays back, exposing herself to Remy so differently than in the past; he's never seen her look this vulnerable. 

Remy kisses Belladonna on the temple of her head, down to her cheek, then reaches her mouth. He can still taste the cheap wine on her lips. Her hands find purchase on Remy's back, knotting themselves in his tank top. Remy's hands slide northward up Belladonna’s body. He ends at her face, cupping her cheeks in the palm of his hands.

“C’mon, Remy,” She whispers against his lips, “Come _on_.”

Remy presses his face in Belladonna’s neck and fumbles for a minute, focuses on not falling while he only uses his left arm as balance. He scrambles to grab Belladonna’s hand, but only manages her wrist before squeezing it.

…  
..  
.

Bella puts her face in Remy's shoulder. She giggles, and lets him play with her hair.

“Sometin’ funny?”

“No, no. It's nuhttin’ “

Belladonna sits up and picks through the pile of their clothing until she finds her underwear, slips the cotton white undergarments up her thighs to her butt. Remy traces a finger down her spine before she slips her dress on over her head.

“You still smilin’ all big, girl.”

Belladonna looks at Remy over her right shoulder.

“You're _loud_.”

Remy's face turns red, and she laughs out loud. Belladonna tosses Remy his pants and he wiggles into them.

“It's cute.”

“You ain't ‘xactly no church mouse, neither.”

She snorts and squeezes Remy's thigh. “Well, dat's because-”

There's a shout, the voice in the distance causes the two of them freeze. As it comes closer, it's easier to hear what's being yelled in their direction.

“Belladonna!”

Remy and Belladonna look at one another, terrified.

“Julien,” she hisses, and throws the rest of Remy's clothing at him. Remy tries in a hurry to get his shirt on, grabs the quarter empty bottle of wine and searches desperately for a place to hide. 

“I'm _sorry_ ,” Belladonna tells him, suddenly, and before Remy knows it he's toppling over into the water.

Remy gets as close to the shore as he can and sticks his nose out. The water is freezing, but it's better than getting caught. The only thing he has to hold onto is the bottle, now filled with swamp water instead of wine.

There's talking for a while, and what exactly is being said is hard to make sense of, but Remy just hopes he can get out of the water sooner than later. He isn't sure how much time has passed before Belladonna’s face pops over his and she's helping him out.

“ _Désolé_ , Remy!” She throws the blanket around his shoulders, and he laughs.

“What'd ya tell ‘im?” he asks.

“Just that I stopped here after I got back, an’ that I didn't wanna go back to the house right away. That I'd be back in a little while.”

“How'd he-”

“Said he knew you and I came out here sometimes to be alone, kept askin’ where you were at, and I told him, ‘Julien, Julien! What am I gon’ do? Throw de boy into de bayou to hide ‘im?’”

They laugh. They both laugh until Remy is coughing.

“Come on then, _cher_ , I think it's ‘bout time I get you home.” Belladonna says.

Remy smiles, and takes the hand Belladonna offers him.

“So, same time next week?” he asks.

“Maybe, if you can keep your voice down.”

Remy laughs and shakes his head like a wet dog.


End file.
